<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is it Heat? (No it isn't) by stealyourfood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488266">Is it Heat? (No it isn't)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourfood/pseuds/stealyourfood'>stealyourfood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourfood/pseuds/stealyourfood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S5.</p><p>Catra is unwell.   <br/>Bow: "You guys have to mate! It's the only way to save Catra!"<br/>Adora knows better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is it Heat? (No it isn't)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The walls felt cold, unnaturally so for a room in Bright Moon. Catra pushed away from the cold concrete? She had not figured out what material it was. Everything felt off. Maybe it was some weird lingering effect after the battle? Maybe it was Horde Prime’s weird green juice. It changed Hordak, so maybe it changed her too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra froze, her head spinning more furiously than before. What if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> changed? What if Adora didn’t like her anymore? What if she became like Hordak, requiring support from Entrapta’s inventions to function normally? Would Adora still like her? Or would she leave? She calmed herself down with deep breaths. Adora wasn’t like that. She wouldn’t change her feelings or commitments just because of that. There was nothing wrong, even if she did require Entrapta’s support. She was fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She carried on, slow, small steps, which puzzled her. She was usually quick, and on more than one occasion, had been told off by Glimmer for “treating Bright Moon like a jungle”. But now, she’d probably be laughed at. She tried to straighten her back, and caught her breath - strange, why was she panting?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra! Adora was looking for youuu?” Bow jogged up to Catra, who was now hunched over, hand pressing into the wall for support. “Catra, are you alright? You’re sweating an awful lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Catra insisted, trying to swat away Bow’s hand. Instead, her reach fell short, her hand slapping back into her side. She hissed, her senses dulling and sharpening with rapid fluctuations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you’re not. Something is wrong. Come on, let’s get you to the infirmary.” Bow slung Catra over his shoulders, trying to move slowly. “Maybe I’ll just ask Glimmer for help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No..” Catra moaned. It would be such an embarrassment, letting more people see her in this state. It was just Horde Prime, wasn’t it? Maybe Entrapta failed to remove everything completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, you’re a cat person!” Bow exclaimed, before lowering his voice to a whisper, “are you in heat?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra couldn’t find the strength to say anything, and glared at Bow instead. However, in her current state, it was more of a sleepy gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re running a temperature. How warm are you supposed to be? Oh man, I’m freaking out. Adora is going to kill me! No, get it together, Bow!” He slapped his cheek with his left arm, before grabbing onto Catra’s wrist again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘<em>She won’t!</em>’ Catra wanted to yell, but let out a pathetic mewl instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s really cute, but it’s not helping the situation, Catra! If you really are in heat, I could run down to the library to get more information. Don’t worry, Catra, we’re the Best Friend Quad and we’ll get through this, together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra did not appreciate the timing of Bow’s motivational friendship speech. The sound of boots hitting the floor joined his blabbering and caught her attention. Getting closer… and...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Bow, you already got Catra. Thanks-” Adora stepped into view, her excitement changing into worried confusion. “-for helping?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra’s sick, we have to help her. Or maybe she’s in heat.” Bow mumbled the last part, but it did not go unheard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heat?!” Adora flushed, and started to glow. “Oh, almost transformed for a moment. HEAT?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘<em>I’m not in heat!</em>’ Catra thought as she let out a long, pitiful whine, and Adora’s eyes widened. Catra wanted to shrivel up and dissipate. Actually, she did feel as though her body was shrivelling up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do we find you two a private room or do we bring her to the infirmary? I've read that you have to m-mate!" Bow whispered, and Adora raised her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa. But it can't be that sudden. Last night-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys <em>have</em> to mate! It's the only way to save Catra!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'<em>Do I not have a say in this?!</em>' Catra figeted, and Adora dashed over, eyebrows knitted in a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Le'ts not be excited- I mean, hasty." She licked her lips. "I’ve been reading up on some creatures from the past! Is she warm?” Adora pressed their foreheads together, using the back of her hand to touch Catra’s neck. “Not that warm.” She kissed Catra’s sweaty forehead, and the latter let out a weak purr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what else was mentioned?” Bow asked, and Adora shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I only read one page! Catra, are you in heat?” Adora cupped her girlfriend’s face, and recognised the distinct glare behind half-lidded eyes. “She’s not. I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what could it be? Let’s get her to the infirmary first. Ooh! Maybe She-ra can heal her with her magical powers!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. What if I go overboard? I can handle this as myself, Bow.” Adora took Catra in her arms, cradling the girl gently. “You’re going to be fine, Catra.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra was not fine. A trip to the infirmary later, she was still uncomfortably cold and warm, alternating between blurred dizziness and full consciousness. Adora’s bumpy jog had caused her to feel horribly nauseous, and she was on the verge of throwing up. Lying down on a firm bed helped to relieve whatever discomfort she was suffering from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening to her?” Adora looked towards the doctor, demanding an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, tell us.” Bow put his hand on Adora’s shoulder. Behind them, Glimmer nodded. Bow had snatched her from her duties, which was honestly a relief. Catra dangling like a limp noodle was an unnerving sight, and Glimmer had teleported to whisk away the best doctor she knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll just like to confirm. What happened yesterday evening?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer was the one who started, “We were celebrating the reconstruction of Elberon, and attended a party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we returned to Bright Moon, and had another small feast. Tiny food.” Bow brought his hands close to emphasise the size of the desserts they had feasted on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We went back to our quarters, and uh…” Adora looked away from the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor coughed into his fist. “Right. Catra here seems to be suffering from an allergy reaction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Elberon’s party food was not that different from what we serve at Bright Moon!” Adora grunted. “It’s also more nutritious than the Fright Zone’s ration bars, unless Catra has become allergic to real food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Catra could have rolled her eyes, she would. Real food was strange, crisp, soft, and full of new textures. Etherian food was also way better than the weird collection on Horde Prime’s table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the tiny food? There were cupcakes, and … oh.” Bow snapped his fingers. “Chocolate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chocolate?” Adora frowned. “What’s wrong with chocolate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora. Cats, well, they are allergic to chocolate.” Glimmer looked pointedly at Catra. She had remembered Catra defiantly stuffing half the tray of tiny chocolates into her mouth, maintaining eye contact as she did. Even though Glimmer had warned her. Not that she actually knew Catra would have such a terrible reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is deadly for most felines, but your friend should be fine. She is not entirely feline.” The doctor readjusted his glasses, “she may regurgitate what she has eaten, but that will help. Please monitor her diet from now on. I could administer some medication-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s eyes widened. She struggled out a barely audible “What?” Absolutely not! Medicine tasted horrible, worst than the brown ration bars! What if it was an injection? Gah, she hated needles!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you doctor, but She-ra will take care of this!” Adora raised her hand, the sword already starting to materialise. She winked at Catra. “No more chocolate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor sighed, and left. Glimmer shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No regrets.” Catra purred, looking at Adora with a weak smirk, her next words causing She-ra to flicker into existence. “Well, too bad it isn’t heat.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't give chocolates to cats, or dogs.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>